


The Five Stages of Grief

by asoulofstars



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Grief, Guilt, Internal Thoughts, Meta, Trauma, mr. yin presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Shawn goes through the five stages of grief in a very short period of time.
Relationships: Abigail Lytar/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 3





	The Five Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been on my mind for a while. Takes place during "Mr. Yin Presents". It's a one-shot and VERY short, but I wanted to do something that was "in the moment", so I meant for it to be short. I don't expect anything more to come out of it, but I'm also desperately in need of fics exploring Shawn's guilt for this, so. Who knows?

i. Denial

He would save them both. It wasn’t even an option to think that what Yin said was true. He would save both Abigail and Juliet. It was his fault that they were in this predicament, and he would get them out. But how?

ii. Anger

The fear in Jules’ voice lit a fire so hot he didn’t realize he was capable of such fury. It had been festering below the surface, bubbling, since Yin’s voice was what greeted him instead of Abigail, but this sent him boiling over.

iii. Bargaining

 _“There’s no way to save them both.”_ The words fell from his lips, and he swallowed hard. His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to escape. He blinked back tears, forcing himself not to break. Not now. Even though he lost. He failed. He couldn’t beat Yin.

iv. Depression

He stood there, feeling Gus’ eyes on him, even as he closed his eyes and hunched over the Chief’s desk, hearing her getting ready to go get Juliet, how she was dismissing his father, and he forced himself to breathe. He ran a hand through his hair roughly, as if tugging at it would distract himself from the pain in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He lost.

v. Acceptance

Acceptance didn’t come until later. Not until he was sitting on the pier, knowing that Juliet was safe, watching Abigail leave. He accepted that he saved them both. He accepted that it was his fault that either of them were at risk. He accepted Abigail’s decision to end their relationship. None of it _felt_ good, but he accepted it. And he knew that whatever was going to happen, this game wasn’t done. And he accepted that, too.


End file.
